


99 Luftballons

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: German, Singing, virgil be anxious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Virgil knows German and sings to it sometimes, but no one knows. What will happen when someone finds out?





	99 Luftballons

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story based off 99 Luftballons by Nena. Enjoy, my lovelies :) <3

Virgil never let anyone know he knew German. Though, when he was certain no one was anywhere nearby in the mindscape he risked listening to it, and very occasionally singing along. Now was one of those moments. He was sprawled across the couch with one leg over the headrest and an arm hanging off the side. Logan said it was bad for him to sit like that, but it was comfy. He turned up the music in his headphones.  
“Hast du etwas Zeit für mich,” he began, the soft tune starting. “Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich von neunundneunzig Luftballons,” he sang along. The lyrics were a bit weird, talking about a war started by a few balloons, but he couldn’t help but melt at the sound. “Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont denkst du vielleicht grad an mich dann singe ich ein Lied für dich von neunundneunzig Luftballons und, dass so was von so was kommt,” he sang. The beat picked up, a strong drum beat starting. He sang louder, belting out each word. No one was around anyway, so it was fine, right?  
“Wow.” someone said from the doorway. Apparently he wasn’t alone. He sat up quickly and threw his headphones off. “Virgil, I didn’t know you could sing German so beautifully.” it was Roman, staring at him.  
“How much did you hear?” he yelled frantically.  
“Not much, enough to know you sing amazing.” Roman said. Virgil felt his cheeks flush.  
“Pff, whatever. Just… go away, Princey.” he said. Roman strode off, chuckling to himself. Virgil pushed away his anxious thoughts and put his headphones back on, back to his 99 luftballons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So I was listening to this song (99 Luftballons by Nena, I mentioned earlier, listen to it it's amazing) and I thought, Virgil singing this song. So... here we are! I hope you all enjoyed! Also, I know this is a really short piece but... I guess, if we didn't have short works, we wouldn't have long ones.
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day all,  
> -Roma


End file.
